Kisses, Lies, and Games
by DKnight02
Summary: Growing up, Sakura has always had her sights set on her older brother's gorgeous best friend, Syaoran. Does she go on and tell him her true feelings? What happens when Syaoran realizes the little girl he once knew is all grown up and all woman? RR!
1. Prologue

Kisses, Lies, and Games

Written by DKnight02 Don't own CCS.

A/n: Just a story I decided to write for fun. Read, enjoy, review. Thanks!

* * *

You would think that after a good amount of years has passed by, I'd have forgotten about my past—that maybe, just maybe I'd have let go of the memories. But I haven't and I won't either. I won't let go until I have my revenge on him. Let the games begin.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Kisses, Lies, and Games

Written by: DKnight02 Not mine.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have set my sights on him. It's a rule that you don't like your older brother's best friend. I tried really hard not to, but I can't turn my feelings on or off like a water faucet. It's one of those things that just happen.

I've known Li Syaoran since I was in diapers practically. He hung out with my brother Toya all the time. We were neighbors; he lived three houses down the street from us. He never made fun of me like Toya. Growing up, sometimes I wished he were my brother instead. Toya wasn't allowed to go out unless I went with him. I was pretty much his shadow. I tagged along everywhere.

Everyone thought it was super cute, two older boys watching out for little ol' me. I didn't care much about Toya but Syaoran, he was everything. I was at the grand age of thirteen and that's when I decided he was my first real crush.

My brother and Syaoran remained best friends throughout high school. You see, Toya became the star quarterback and Syaoran was the star wide receiver. They played well together. My dad and I went to all the games to cheer them on.

"Madison, he's the greatest," I sighed. We were on the bleachers waiting for football practice to end. My middle school was right next to Toya's high school, which worked out for the both us. Dad wanted Toya to walk me home and well, I got to see Syaoran everyday after school. "I'm so excited for high school next year."

My best friend Madison gave me a pointed look. "You're only excited because now you can see Syaoran all the time. I don't see what you see in him anyway. He's old." Madison shook her head in disgust.

"He isn't old! Syaoran's only a few years older than us," I argued.

"Only a few years older than us? He's already driving. Besides, we'll only be freshmen and he's going to be a senior!"

"He likes me, I know he does." I was sure of it. He hung out with me all t he time and he was definitely nice to me.

"Whatever you say, Sakura. I just think he's a little out of your league. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt over some silly crush."

"It's not some silly crush! I really do like him!" I protested.

She continued to give me reasons about why I shouldn't like Syaoran that way but I wasn't really listening. I just kept nodding my head and pretending that I was listening except the words weren't really registering in my head.

I should've listened to Madison but I didn't. I looked at my Syaoran longingly. It was absolutely perfect. I got to hang out with him all the time even if it meant with my brother too. I just never realized how much of a crowd three is.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Kisses, Lies, and Games

Written by: DKnight02 Read the previous one.

* * *

Summer flew by quickly. I got a great tan and grew about two inches. Soon I began to outgrow all my clothes. Fourteen was looking good, I thought. It was a new school year and a new school. I was going to make the best of it.

I didn't get to see much of Syaoran because he ended up having to get a job to pay for gas. He and Toya went everywhere but most of the time, without me. I was disappointed but Madison was still around. School started in a week and I was ready for it.

* * *

"Whoa, this place is huge. Aren't you scared you're going to get lost?" I asked in awe. "I mean, I have a map and all but still."

Madison looked around. "I think we'll be okay. It can't be that bad, right? Plus, we can always ask people."

"I don't think so. I don't want to be the loser freshman who gets made fun of because she can't find her way around campus."

"Good point."

Suddenly, the bell rang and we both raced off to class. Most of the day passed by quickly; I half-listened as the teacher droned on and on about what to expect in their classes. It was lunch time already and I had to find Madison.

"Geez," I muttered, "Where on earth could she be?" I craned my neck around as I swung my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Ow!"

I turned around and saw the prettiest girl ever. She was absolutely gorgeous! All that long dark hair and big blue eyes! I was jealous. I was barely 5'3 and had normal colored eyes. She looked like a goddess. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my bag."

Her beautiful face morphed into something that resembled to a sea monster. "Uh, yeah you better be sorry. That hurt, you know. How would you like it if some stupid freshman hit you with a bag that weighed like fifty million pounds? Ew." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to her friends.

Stupid? Who did she think she was to call me stupid? "Look, I said I'm sorry. It was an accident, it's not like I tried to hit you on purpose. Get a grip."

Slowly, she turned around. Her friends giggled and stood behind her. "What did you just say, freshman?" she asked, emphasizing the words "freshman."

Oh no. That's what I realized who she was by taking in her uniform. She was Eliza McDermott, senior and head cheerleader of the squad. She was the most popular sought after girl in school. I made a huge mistake and now I was going to die a slow and torturous high school death.

"Uhm." I could feel my face heating as people began to crowd around us. Great, my first day of school and I was already in the midst of drama.

Eliza stepped closer and stood directly in front of me. I couldn't meet her stare and just looked at my shoes. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything else, someone cut right in front of her.

"Hey, you're not messing with my girl are you?"

I looked up and saw my knight in shining armor. It was Syaoran! _You're not messing around with my girl are you?_ My heart fluttered at being called his girl. With Syaoran's arm around me, I had the nerve to look at her now. I was surprised! Instead of the venomous look she had given me, her face transformed back into the goddess of innocence.

"Syaoran! Of course not! I was just showing her the ropes since she's new and all," Eliza said. She twirled a lock of her hair on her finger and smiled at him.

I was shocked. She was like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde! A two-faced hideous monster. Syaoran had to be able to see through the disguise. There was no way that Eliza could trick Syaoran into thinking she was a good citizen because she wasn't. Really.

"That's nice of you, Lizzie. You're always helping out." He smiled back at her and they began to chat while I stood there.

Nice? Helping out? I looked at the both of them. That's when it hit me. She had a crush on him too! "I-uh, thanks Syaoran. I'll see you later." I ducked and grabbed my stuff. I could still hear them talking and it sickened me.

"Okay, Syaoran. I'll see you at practice then," Eliza said sweetly. Almost too sweet like honey.

"Sure, I'll see you." He began to walk towards my direction. "Hey, wait up squirt." As soon as I heard that, I sped up and ditched him.

It's not that I didn't want to wait for him; I just didn't want to talk to him right then and there. I was much too lost in my thoughts. There was no way Syaoran could like someone like her. She was too diabolical. I had to tell Madison.

"Sakura!" I turned around and saw my best friend.

"Oh my God. I have so much to tell you," I said quickly. I began to fill her in about the Evil-Lizard also known as Eliza and how she liked Syaoran.

"You don't know what kind of person she is, maybe she really is a nice person," Madison said, eating her sandwich.

"No, that's just it. She isn't! She's got the whole world blinded but not me. I know the Lizard is going to make my life a living hell. Great. Of all people to bump into, why her? AND the worst thing is, she likes Syaoran too! I can tell. She's going to eat him up and spit him out faster than he knows it." I was talking extremely fast now. It just wasn't possible for him to like her back. There was no way that could happen. It couldn't.

"Just ignore her if she's a bully. Besides, you haven't even touched your lunch yet. Aren't you hungry?" Madison asked. I sat down next to her and heard a grumble.

"Actually, now that I think about it I am kind of hungry." We ate our food in silence and for the rest of the day, I forgot about what happened.

Almost.

---

It was after school and I was waiting for Toya again. I saw him once before one of my classes. He seemed to fit in perfectly with everyone whereas I missed the familiarity of middle school.

Practice was over and I decided I'd go say hi to Syaoran today. Madison wasn't walking home today because she had a dentist appointment. As I walked past the cheerleaders without any second thoughts, a foot snaked out and tripped me.

"Ahh!" I tried to find my balance but fell flat on my face instead.

"Oh no, look at the poor wittle freshman." I already knew who it was without even looking up. I was going to take Madison's advice and ignore her. Brushing myself off, I tried to get up. I was halfway up when The Lizard pushed me back down.

"Stay down there and don't get up." She laughed with all her friends.

My heart began to pound. I never got into fights with anyone and didn't know what to do. Relief came when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran running towards me.

"What's going on?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. He was still in his uniform and held his helmet in his other hand.

Eliza demeanor changed itself at once. "She fell down and I was only trying to help her. Instead of being grateful, she just pushed me away. I only wanted to assist her," she pouted.

"No I—"

"Sakura, Eliza's only trying to help you." Syaoran frowned at me and shook his head. "I've never known you to be so stubborn."

I sat there stiffly. He was supposed to be on my side. She was lying! Couldn't he see that? "But I really wasn't—" I protested and got cut off once again.

"Just get up off the ground. What's your brother going to say if he finds you like this?" He looked at me expectantly and I slowly got off the ground. He began talking to Eliza's friends, who obviously had the hots for him as well.

I turned to see Eliza. When Syaoran wasn't looking, she gave me a smirk. She mouthed to me, "I'm going to make your life miserable."

Physically hurt and annoyed, I shoved her to the ground with all my might.

"Oh oh!" Eliza waved her arms around but gravity got the best of her; she fell down. It would have been perfect revenge except I forgot one thing. One miniscule detail.

"Sakura! What are you doing? What has gotten into you today?" Syaoran had turned around right when I pushed her. "Here Eliza, let me help you."

Eliza milked it for all it was worth. "I think I might've sprained my ankle." Syaoran bent over and lifted her into his arms.

I couldn't believe it. I was the one who was supposed to be carried! I fell first! There was no way she sprained her ankle with that push.

"Tell your brother I'm not going to walk home with you guys today. I'm going to make sure Eliza gets home okay. I'm really disappointed in you, Sakura."

Hurt beyond disbelief, I met his gaze. He was my Prince Charming and now she was stealing him away from me. Why couldn't he see past the pretty face? My eyes began to water but I didn't let my tears fall. Not in front of the evil she-Lizard. I wasn't going to ever let her get the best of me and see me cry.

I walked away, but not before seeing Eliza put her arms around Syaoran's neck.

* * *

I thought that was the worst day of my life. It was the first day of high school and it sucked. For the rest of the year, I went out of my way to avoid Eliza. She always seemed to find me and tried to make my life just as miserable as she said she would. I didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria where they all ate. I ate outside with Madison. She knew something was wrong but she didn't ask any questions. I was thankful for that.

I also stopped walking home with Toya and Syaoran. Instead, I walked by myself or with Madison. I couldn't face him anymore. _I'm really disappointed in you._ He didn't even hear my side of the story before defending her. It'd been months already and I was still holding a grudge about that.

On my way home, I heard someone shout my name. "Hey, slow down, would you?"

I turned around and saw Syaoran running to catch up with me. There was no way I could pretend that I didn't see him and keep walking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely before I could stop myself.

Syaoran gave me a half-smile. "Ouch. I got out of practice early and Toya had to go do something after school. I saw you walking and thought I'd say hey."

"Well, hey." I stared straight ahead and kept walking.

"What's been going on lately? I haven't seen you around, squirt." His long legs managed to keep up with my brisk stride.

"Nothing."

He chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No."

Syaoran grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you mad at me or something?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Sakura, I don't know what to think if you don't talk to me. I thought we were friends."

Were friends. 'Were' being the key operative word here. But I didn't say that aloud.

"Fine, you want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is the fact that you took Eliza's side instead of mine! I didn't even do anything wrong!" I yelled. I was getting confrontational but I didn't care. I'd been holding all this anger inside me for months now.

Taken back, he said, "This is what you've been hanging onto? Don't say you didn't do anything wrong, Sakura. I saw you with my own eyes when you pushed her into the ground. Don't lie."

"Lie? Didn't you see her push ME first?"

"She didn't push you; she was trying to help you up. I saw it."

Gritting my teeth, I stomped on the ground. "You didn't see it! She's lying to you and you don't even get it. She's been out to get me since Day 1."

"I think you're overreacting a little. She's been nice to everywhere that I know."

"Only because everyone is afraid to admit that she scares the crap out of them. She's not a nice person, I know she isn't. Why won't you believe me?" I asked exasperatedly. I waited for an answer.

"Well, I believe her because…she's my girlfriend. She wouldn't lie and I know how she is," he admitted.

My jaw dropped. Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND? "Excuse me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, well we started talking that day after school when she sprained her ankle and…one thing led to the next. We've only been going out for a few weeks though." He gave an embarrassed smile.

As if that was suppose to make things all right again. I stood there with a stony expression on my face. "I still think she's a witch."

"Don't say that about Lizzie. I won't have you going around telling all the underclassmen that she's a witch, Sakura. That's just being petty and unlike you," he scolded. His amber eyes droned into mine.

"Now I'm petty. I think I'll just walk home by myself like I planned to." I didn't bother to say anything else and left. How could he think I was petty when he was dating an evil monster? I didn't do anything wrong. How blinded was he by her beauty? Were all boys this dumb?

I told myself I hated Li Syaoran but in my heart, I really didn't. I still had a major thing for him and even thinking about him now still makes my pulse beat incredibly fast. I knew I wasn't mad at Syaoran. The person I felt hatred towards was my nemesis, Eliza McDermott. She was a sneaky and manipulative person.

It was only half a year more before she would graduate. I couldn't wait.

* * *


End file.
